Child of the Legend
by Crimson Celestial
Summary: You have defeated the Master and become a legend. Now you, Jen Zi, have become a parent with Sky. The innocent knows not of bloodshed you've spilled, but only the love it has for you. But that can change, my student.
1. Jade Empire

He thought she was gone… gone forever at the palace, but there she was staring at him

Title: Child of the Legends

Disclaimer: Jade Empire does not belong to me and I do not get any money off of this story. Any character that is not in Jade Empire is from my creation!! Hope you enjoy

He thought she was gone… gone forever at the palace. Dead at her master's hands, but there she was staring at him. She was alive, flesh and bone. Not a ghost or a spirit floating in front of him, she was…

…Real…

"Jen…" was all he could manage to say as he saw Jen Zi. Here she was the woman he had seen fallen by the hands of her master, Sun Li, in front of him. Sky was breathless, speechless.

"Hello Sky," Jen Zi said with that smile, that made him feel warm inside. So warm, not even the cold and chilling winds of Dirge could penetrate through this.

This warmth is what Sky had dreamed about ever since that day he had realized his Spirit Monk was alive again.

Sky opened his eyes to look at the form of the woman sleeping by his side. Jen Zi's hair had fallen to over her cheek, covering her eyes and nose. Sky moved her hair behind her ear, but that made Jen Zi stir and so did another little one.

"Hmm," moaned a little girl that was sleeping between Sky and Jen Zi. That little girl was Sky and Jen Zi's 5 year old daughter Mei Lin.

Mei Lin had her father's black hair, and her mother's brown-grey eyes, and she had Jen's lips. Mei also had a beauty mark on her left cheek and she had the brightest smile anyone could ever see.

Jen Zi and Mei Lin stopped string and fell back into their sleep. Sky looked at the ceiling of his night covered house and saw the tree stems sway back and forth. The moon lit off of one of the charms that Mei Lin made and hung onto the wall.

Sky smiled happily with the family he had now. He thought of Pinmei and how Mei Lin's stamina was just like hers. With that thought he drifted off to sleep…

**Do you think that I have been defeated by my student? Do you think I can be defeated? Do you really think that? If so, you better hope not because I will get you. You, my student, and that little child you two have created.**

Sky's eyes snapped open and he jolted upwards, looking around. It was still dark, the moon was shinning brightly and there was no sign that the sun would rise any time soon.

Mei Lin, Jen! Sky thought and looked to his right to see them still asleep, but Jen was stirring. Sky wiped the sweat off of his forehead and then heard Jen Zi speak.

"Sky are you alright?"

Sky turned to Jen Zi and gave her a delicate smile, "Yes, I am alright. I just had a nightmare."

The moon light shined on Jen Zi, and the worry in her eyes was obvious, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sky laughed quietly, but gently. He patted Mei Lin's head and replied to Jen Zi, "You always worry about me. There is no need to, it was just a dream. It can do no harm in the long run, right?"

Jen Zi's troubled look faded and she smiled, "Alright." She stroked Sky's cheek and then Mei Lin's. She before laying back down she said to Sky, "Let's get some sleep its still night."

Sky nodded and laid back down and closed his eyes, after awhile he started to dream again.

"**A dream can do no harm in the long run?" Ha-ha, how foolish!! This dream can and will do more harm in the long run!! You better be on your toes Sky and watch your wife and most DEFINALLY your DAUGTHER MEI LIN!!**

**I will see you soon… sooner than you think, Sky!**

In the morning, Jen Zi wrote a note to Sky while he was asleep. It was telling him that they were heading to the city to buy food for breakfast. Jen Zi walked next to Sky's form and placed it next to his sleeping form.

There was a knock on the front door and Mei Lin quickly yelled in her squeaky voice, "I GOT IT!!" Before Jen Zi could shout "No" to her troublesome daughter she heard the door open. As soon as Jen Zi heard the door creak open, she heard a high pitched scream from Mei Lin.

Jen Zi ran to the door and saw no one. There was no one at the door and no Mei Lin anywhere to be seen.

"Mei? Lin?" Jen Zi asked her voice shaky and started to crack. She ran out the door and looked around franticly screaming out Mei's name tears started to run down her face.

"Mei Lin! MEI LIN!! MEEII LIIIIIN!!" Jen Zi screamed, looking around, her fist clenched. Her daughter dissappeared, or was taken from her. She kneeled down, a blank look was on her face as she stared into no where, "Where... is...she?"

Still kneeling, a pair of strong, lean arms encircled around her. Jen Zi looked up and saw Sky with a hard look on his face, but his eyes held fear and worry in them.

"Where's Mei Lin?" His voice was stern, but Jen Zi could hear the fear in his voice. He rubbed her cheeks, which were flushed as he stared at her in the eyes, searching for an answer.

"S-She's gone! Our Mei Lin's gone!!" Jen Zi started tears getting ready to stream down her face. Jen Zi wasn't one for crying, but, her daughter. HER baby was gone.

"Tell me what happened," Sky said wiping off tears that threatend to spill. After that she told her husband everything that happed when Mei Lin went to answer the door.

"Let's go and look for her alright?" Sky suggested and Jen nodded. They stood and went in different directions, searching for Mei Lin.

An** hour later** they returned back to the house Sky looked at her and Jen shook her head. Sky saw the sadness, pain, and disappointment appearing on her face; he quickly brought her inside the house.

CRUNCH! CRINKLE!

Sky and Jen looked down and saw a piece of paper. Jen Zi picked it up and she read the note aloud. "It says: **Dear student and husband,**

**As you now know your daughter is missing and you have no clue who has done it or where she has gone. But here is a clue, "me". FIND me Jen Zi!! I am NOT defeated I AM BACK with a vengeance and you shall feel my wrath, you and all your, friends.**

**Sincerely, Master Li**

"No," Jen Zi and Sky both said, their voice both held dread. Sky noticed that the note was from the Necropolis. Wait, the Necropolis?

"What is going on?" Sky asked mostly to himself as he held onto Jen Zi tightly with his left hand and grasping the note with his right.

"We have to go to the Empire and ask Princess Heavenly Lily for help. She might be able to help," Jen Zi said bravely. Jen Zi's face was stained from tears, but she had brave eyes.

Sky felt her braveness return to her and in himself and he was ready to go!

"Alright, we'll ask Silk Fox if she has any information."

Jen Zi ran out of the house, leaving Sky there. Shouldn't we prepare first? Sky thought, Ah well. Sky grabbed for some money and ran, following Jen Zi's trail.


	2. Unbalanced

Title: Child of the Legends

Disclaimer: Jade Empire does not belong to me and I do not get any money off of this story. Any character that is not in Jade Empire is from my creation!! Hope you enjoy

Author's note: Apologies for the wait!!!

**Chapter 2:**

**U**sing a small plane that Kang made for them on their wedding, they arrived in the Imperial City. They bought things that they needed for their long journey to the Empire to talk to Princess Heavenly Lily. Well, now she is Queen Heavenly Lily, but out of her royal clothes she was and still is the night warrior Silk Fox.

Going through the palace, the guards bowed at their company. Finally arriving at the throne room, there sat Queen Heavenly Lily. She was surrounded by maids, servants, musicians, and philosophers, all lined up to talk to her or to entertain her. She sat in her throne chair with her arms folded and legs crossed as a citizen in rich attire complained about the poor were wandering around The Golden Way.

"Listen, they are people too, so be silent! If they are doing anything bad other than walking around, then tell me! Are they doing something ELSE other than walking, huh?"

"N-No, they are…just…uh…eh…just…walking," the man's head fell. He bowed, apologized and left.

As soon as he left Heavenly Lily was once again attacked by more people, calling and yelling for her to sign papers or answer requests.

Heavenly Lily threw her hands in the air, "Ugh, yes, yes. Ok, I'll sign it, just let me read it first," she stood up yelling at a philosopher. Ready to sit down again, Queen Heavenly Lily saw her old companions, and froze.

Her mouth dropped and looked at them with a grin. Heavenly Lily stood in awe at the couple, memories flooding her mind, "What do I owe the honor of seeing the great Jen Zi and Sky after 4 long years? Hey, where is my god-daughter?"

Everyone fell silent; they all watched the Queen and made a path for the couple as they walked up to Heavenly Lily.

"Well, it has been, but it has been 4 successful years for you being Queen, right?"

" Yes, and very tiring, so tell me where is Mei Lin?"

Jen Zi fell silent averting her eyes to the side. Instead of Jen Zi speaking, Sky spoke up, "This visit **is** about Mei Lin," Sky's lips quivered, "she's been kidnapped."

Everyone gasped, covering their mouths and looking at each other. Heavenly Lily's eyes widened and mouth dropped once more, "Wait, let me get ready first, and then I can help you." Heavenly Lily turned on her heel, she paused and turned back around glaring at her crowd who froze in their spot, "GO, please! This is very important business!"

Everyone nodded and quickly hurried out of the palace; within seconds of everyone leaving Heavenly Lily disappeared and reappeared in her signature black bodysuit know as 'Silk Fox's attire'

"Queen Heavenly Lily," Jen Zi started, but was cut off.

"Shhh," Silk Fox lifted her finger to her lips, she looked around to see if anyone heard and then added, "It's Silk Fox, when I am in this attire, remember!"

Sky sighed and they both bowed apologetically, "Please, Silk Fox, someone has kidnapped Mei Lin and we think it's," he paused, looking at Jen Zi and nodded as if they were confirming whether to tell Silk Fox or not.

"…Master Li," Jen Zi stated.

Silk Fox stepped back and threw back her head and laughed, "Master Li, are you reliving the past? He's dead, as dead as doornail, there's no possible way he could be alive! Plus how could you even reach this conclusion." Silk Fox gave them a sneer.

Jen Zi took out the note from Master Li, "Look, Silk Fox, this is our proof."

Silk Fox took it and read it, her features turned more and more serious as she read it over and over again, this time she read it aloud: "**Dear student and husband,**

**As you now know your daughter is missing and you have no clue who has done it or where she has gone, but here is a clue 'me'. FIND me Jen Zi!!! I am NOT defeated I AM BACK with a vengeance and you shall feel my wrath, you and all your, "friends".**

**Sincerely, Master Li**."

Silk Fox nearly dropped the paper, she thrusted her hand out handing the paper to them,"Is this some kind of a joke, who would use his name like that? This is not right, and this is from the Necropolis," Silk Fox shouted her face turning red from anger; "I'll find out what I can, I need to watch over the City and Palace. But this is… IS AN OUTRAGE!! IT IS FORBIDDEN TO SAY HIS NAME!!! My people know, even though it is not a law! Also on top of this my godchild is kidnapped by this person, **I WILL** get to the bottom of this!" Silk Fox shook her head, took a deep breathe and calmed herself down.

She gave them an envelope that had a gold Imperial stamp on it with Heavenly Lily's signature on it. The Imperial stamp was a white sheet of rice paper with red sparking characters of Heavenly Lily's signature, "On the other side of the paper is a note, for anyone who is stopping you from going wherever you want to go. It means that I allow you to go anywhere you need to and you can not be stopped by anyone unless they want to face me."

Sky and Jen Zi smiled and bowed thankful to their friend.

"I will send someone after you if I have some information for you guys," Silk Fox stated as walked off, she stopped at the exit.

"Thank you Silk Fox, we will be leaving you to your people," Sky said.

Silk Fox snorted, "Are you kidding?! No one's here and **I** am Silk Fox right now, so this is **my** break. This is where I can be free from everything and everyone! Well, I will leave you be, good luck on your search Jen Zi and Sky," Silk Fox bowed and left in the opposite direction, out of the palace.

"A queen gets a break?" Sky laughed.

Jen Zi looked at Sky, "Well she's not a queen when she's Silk Fox." Sky and Jen Zi laughed. Sky rubbed Jen Zi head lovingly, and walked off to their plane and they flew from the Jade Empire to the Imperial City.

When they arrived, they landed their plane in that same old landing spot that they used when the Jen Zi was looking for Master Li.

When she was… oblivious to her master's true intentions and almost lost those she loved because of her ignorance.

Jen Zi stopped walking and started at the Sky, the sun starting to set. The sky was white fading into a pink that faded into a red. Jen Zi stared a the sky as if she was in a trance, as if she was trying to see through the sky.

"Jen," Sky said as he turned walking towards her.

"Unbalanced," Jen Zi said out of the blue, "A feeling in me is unbalanced. And," Jen Zi, not blinking, looked at Sky, "Do you feel it?"

"Jen Zi, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I know that Dawn Star told me that when you say such things like this it comes true, so something must be unbalanced in all of this, and I guess it's up to us to balance it."

"Dawn Star said that?" Jen Zi looked away then back at Sky, "Dawn Star."

Sky watched his wife, he felt a chill rush down his spine, and his fingers tingled.

* * *

_ Dawn Star slowly opened her eye, she pursed her lips and then she finally said, "Another vision." Dawn Stars looked up at the sky, her eyes were adjusting to the sunlight that was beaming into her eyes. The light from the sun was red, red just like her dream. _

_Dawn Star sat up she pulled out her hidden notebook and pen, she always had hidden in her sash. She flipped to a new page and wrote:_

"_In the dream the screams of a small child shattered my ears. The child was at Two Rivers looking down at the gravestones and flowers. I was looking through the eyes of someone else, or was it me? Well, the person-or I- was screaming at the child telling her something. The moon was red, blood red, the child was screaming frantically at it. I was walking to the child I reached out to her, grabbing her shoulder, she turned to me, her eyes held something. Then I woke up._

_Dawn Star"_

_Dawn Star reread the page she wrote then she flipped back to read past pages. Most of them talked about dreams about the past, or going to the Jade Empire, but the one that she constantly reread was the one that she dreamt that she was in the Necropolis; a spirit was talking to her. It was words of warning, but Dawn Star couldn't make out the words._

_Dawn Star stood and got out of bed, she looked out at her window. Two Rivers, was not as lively as it was, but it was a flower field, White flowers were everywhere and different colors were sprinkled in to show the once liveliness, but order and discipline in this once small town. Dawn Star looked behind her as her companion appeared behind her._

_It was a fox, she named the fox Spirit Star. She never forced it to be with her. She found the fox while she was returning to Two Rivers at the end of their journey. She was on the beach of Two Rivers and the fox appeared out of the cave, and has followed her everywhere ever since._

"_Hey there Spirit," Dawn Star patted its head, "You know, I've been having this urge to go to the Imperial City, but something also tells me to stay here and wait for something. Should I go to the Imperial City?"_

_The fox shook its head, walked away and sat next to her bed and laid down, the fox rested its head on her bed and stared at her book. _

"_Do you want to see it?" Dawn Star walked over to the bed sat down and read. But something made her feel uneasy when she read it aloud, like something was unbalanced about the writing, the vision. "Well…" Dawn Star read to Spirit Star._


	3. Remembering and Planning

Title: Child of the Legends

Disclaimer: Jade Empire does not belong to me and I do not get any money off of this story. Any character that is not in Jade Empire is from my creation!! Hope you enjoy!

Author's note: Apologies for the wait!!! More updates coming soon. My Christmas gift for all of you!

**Chapter 3:**

**M**ei Lin awoke, her head throbbed, more than that, if felt like it was on fire. Mei Lin clutched her head and curled up into a fetal position.

"Mommy," she whined, "my head huuurts!"

She grabbed her sheets and pulled them over her head. Her sheets were incredibly soft, silky. Did mom get new sheets, Mei Lin asked her self. She opened one eye and looked at her sheets, Red Silk?

Red was a royal color, Jen Zi nor Sky would insult the empress by using such royal colors, and silk!

Mei Lin sat up, ignoring her throbbing head. She was on a round, silky bed fit for a god, the sheets were red with gold lining and the bed was surrounded by pillows, yellow, red, gold, and all the colors you could imagine and probably more!

"This isn't my room, or any room in the house at all, she thought sliding off the bed on to the cool steps. Her feet were bare, and she got chills every step that she took.

Mei Lin had to walk down steps, at least 15, to get onto the main floor. She looked behind her, facing the stairs. She looked up and saw the red bed again, surrounding the bed was large golden pillars sculpted with the faces of gods on it. Behind the bed was a giant jade dragon and phoenix, with candles in front of it.

Mei Lin looked around her, other than the stairs, this place was empty. The floors were black, and it had a white symbol, that she didn't know what it meant.

"Hello!" She yelled out to nowhere,"HELLO, does anyone hear me?"

Suddenly, the sound of bells sounded behind her, Mei Lin turned to it. There was a man, he was very tall, he wore a black mask tat had eyes that pointed, and a white mouth that curved down wards, that mask covering his face. He wore red robe with bells on the end with black armor that was pointed at the shoulders and knees. He had a long and ripped cape that faded from white with bells on it.

Mei Lin froze in her tracks; all her memories came flowing back. Her head pain completely disappeared as she remembered. _When she was at home, someone was at the door. _

"_I got it," she yelled, and opened it before her mom would say 'no' and tell her to wait until she got it._

_Someone, _maybe this guy_, looked down at her. She couldn't tell what his emotions were, maybe he was smiling at her, or frowning, she couldn't remember._

"_I was hoping to see your mother, but seeing you is much easier, so much easier," the person's voice was dark. Mei Lin knew that this man was probably bad, she tried to close the door but the man grabbed her._

_He was so fast all she could do was let out the beginning of a scream, "1 have a letter for your daddy, and I need you too. You could help us more than you know."_

_Mei Lin's eyes widened in fear and she kicked and tried to scream, but this figure had her mouth and held her so tight that she couldn't move. Before Mei Lin realized it everything was a blur, the entire area, like she was running so fast that everyone was like shadows. But all she remembered was that at the time, everything was getting dark, and then black. _

Then she woke up here, in this godly room, this room was bigger than Godmother Silk Fox's. Mei Lin snapped back to reality, she knew that she needed to get away from this creature, if it was the thing that brought her here or not she needed to leave.

"Finally you've woken up," it said, its voice was muffled by the mask; "We've waited for you long enough, let's go child." It turned around, its cape hitting Mei Lin in the face and walked off towards the endless side of the room.

This was her time to dash the other way, or maybe it would be wiser to follow him and run later. For now, she would follow, she thought quickly. She followed behind the armored stranger.

They walked until they stopped at a white wall with a giant symbol of a tiger on the wall. The stranger pulled out a key that had to be bigger than her hands together, and struck the door with it. Instead of the key breaking or a giant hole in the wall forming, the key seemed to disappear into the wall; only the handle could be seen.

The stranger turned the key to the left, and pulled the key out. He put the free hand on the spot around the door and pushed, the door opened. Mei Lin could finally see the lining of the door.

"Move," it commanded her. Mei Lin walked past him taking another glimpse and him as he held the door open for her. As soon as she got out of his way, she heard the sound of a large rock falling against the wall; she turned and realized that the stranger closed the door he was holding.

"Was that door that heavy?" she asked herself, as the stranger walked past and led her to god-knows-where.

The whole time Mei Lin was walking, she was focusing on her surroundings. She was scared, but she always knew from her daddy was never let fear take over your mind or you'll end up hurt or getting someone hurt. She believed him because he always had a sad look on his face like he was remembering something very painful.

She just walked down an endless hallway, pictures hung, and statues of warriors were at every door? They stood there like they were guarding the spot; they all wore similar clothes to the stranger who was in front of her. They stopped at a fork, the left was had light at the end of it and the right was dark. So the light meant 'exit', but unfortunately for Mei Lin, that was the direction the stranger took her.

They entered this white room, it wasn't as big as the room she was in but, this room didn't look like a bed room, it looked like those place, those, uh, what was it called again?

Mei Lin didn't have enough time to remember what the name was when another voice spoke from no where, "Ah, Mei Lin was it. I'm glad you are here."

Mei Lin saw the stranger walk behind her, next to the door. She looked for the voice, but no one was there. She also heard the sounds of someone's shoes tapping onto the floor, but there was too much of an echo to figure out where it was coming from.

Suddenly someone was in front of her. Mei Lin jumped and fell onto the ground, "Mei Lin, no need to worry. I will not cause you any harm, I just need something from you, that you have, which is mine."

"I- I- never s-t-ole an-n-ny thin-g!" she panted, this man's chi was so strong it was scaring her, he was going to kill her. She felt it, she realized it just then.

He laughed, "You don't remember? Well that's fine; I will force you to remember." He grabbed her arm and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked down at her, "If you throw at temper tantrum I will kill you, do you understand?"

Mei Lin nodded, sweat forming and rolling down her cheeks.

"Good."

* * *

_Dawn Star woke up, another one of those dreams again, but this one was horrible than the others. Her visions were getting worse and worse for her. _

_She looked at Spirit; it still had her notebook in front of it, reading the pages. It looked up and her._

"_Just another dream," she sat up and held onto herself tightly._

_This one, she didn't want to write down or remember it, she looked at Spirit, "it was a bad dream. I was looking through the eyes or someone, I or that someone, grabbed a dying ally's shoulder. I was shaking him, so hard, but he wouldn't wake up. I looked at my other ally, she held onto her stomach, as blood spread and covered the ground. I crawled to her, but it was so painful, something was broken, but I got to her. I held onto her wound with my hand, and looked up at the bridge that was in front of us. On that bridge was a shadow, and it was saying how strong it was, and its whole body shinned blue, and it looked at me, but I fainted, or maybe I died. There was so much pain and the feeling of loss and betrayal. It hurts, even now," Dawn Star said. _

_Spirit, shook its head, and used its nose to push the notepad to her. "Write it down, I know." She said, she did, "Really think that I should go to the Imperial City."_

_Spirit didn't answer, instead it turned around and walked off, Dawn Star followed it, and it led her to the beach. She looked at Spirit, and she smiled softly. The sun was setting, the sky and sun was red, just like her last dream. "Let's leave tomorrow, very early so we can head out to the city." Spirit nodded and left again._

_Dawn Star, did her usual at sundown, she lit incense for every grave in front of every home and dojo in two rivers, said a prayer, and left to her home with Spirit Ever since Dawn Star returned to two rivers she has been doing that, and she never saw spirits haunt her dreams. They only returned to her to say thank you and apologized and forgave, and they had a short talk and left._

_Dawn Star really missed everyone, but she did that so they wouldn't forget her, or vice versa._


End file.
